X-linked recessive inheritance
X-linked recessive inheritance is a mode of inheritance in which a mutation in a gene on the X chromosome causes the phenotype to be expressed (1) in males (who are necessarily hemizygous for the gene mutation because they have only one X chromosome) and (2) in females who are homozygous for the gene mutation (i.e., they have a copy of the gene mutation on each of their two X chromosomes). X-linked inheritance means that the gene causing the trait or the disorder is located on the X chromosome. Females have two X chromosomes, while males have one X and one Y chromosome. Carrier females who have only one copy of the mutation do not usually express the phenotype, although differences in X chromosome inactivation can lead to varying degrees of clinical expression in carrier females since some cells will express one X allele and some will express the other. The current estimate of sequenced X-linked genes is 499 and the total including vaguely defined traits is 983OMIM X-linked Genes Sex Differences In Phenotype/Genotypes and Frequency In humans, generally "men are affected and women are carriers" for two reasons. The first is the simple statistical fact that if the X-chromosomes is a population that carry a particular X-linked mutation at a frequency of 'f' (for example, 1%) then that will be the frequency that men are likely to express the mutation (since they have only one X), while women will express it at a frequency of f2 (for example 1% * 1% = 0.01%) since they have two X's and hence two chances to get the normal allele. Thus, X-linked mutations tend to be rare in women. Examples Examples of interest tom psychologists include: Most common The most common X-linked recessive disorders are: GP Notebook - X-linked recessive disorders Retrieved on 5 Mars, 2009 *'Color blindness'; a classic example of an X-linked trait because it is easy to explain the phenotype and it's relatively common OMIM Color Blindness, Deutan Series; CBD 7% to 10% of men are red-green colorblind, making the above calculations predict 0.49% to 1% of women would be affected. Its commonness may be attributable to its not being a serious disability in most cases and an actual advantage in some situations (for example, not being distracted by some of the color in color based camouflage).It is also known as daltonism. *'Hemophilia A'; another famous example because it was found in European royal families who intermarried and were famous enough that their pedigrees could be established and offered in textbooks as a "famous example" of an X-linked trait that had been documented in history books before mendelian genetics was understood. * Duchenne muscular dystrophy; muscular dystrophy associated with mutations in the dystrophin gene, characterized by rapid progression of muscle degeneration, eventually leading to loss in ambulation, respiratory failure and death. * Becker's muscular dystrophy; milder form of Duchenne, causes slowly progressive muscle weakness of the legs and pelvis. * Hemophilia B; a blood clotting disorder caused by a mutation of the Factor IX gene, leading to a deficiency of Factor IX. It is rarer than haemophilia A. It's also called Christmas disease Less common disorders Theoretically, a mutation in any of the genes in the Category:Genes on chromosome X may cause disease, but below are some notable ones, with short description of symptoms: * Adrenoleukodystrophy; leads to progressive brain damage, failure of the adrenal glands and eventually death. * Alport syndrome; glomerulonephritis, endstage kidney disease, and hearing loss. * Androgen insensitivity syndrome; variable degrees of undervirilization and/or infertility in XY persons of either gender * Barth syndrome; metabolism distortion, delayed motor skills, stamina deficiency, hypotonia, chronic fatigue, delayed growth, cardiomyopathy, and compromised immune system. * Centronuclear myopathy; where cell nuclei are abnormally located in skeletal muscle cells. In CNM the nuclei are located at a position in the center of the cell, instead of their normal location at the periphery. * Charcot-Marie-Tooth disease (CMTX2-3); disorder of nerves (neuropathy) that is characterized by loss of muscle tissue and touch sensation, predominantly in the feet and legs but also in the hands and arms in the advanced stages of disease. * Coffin-Lowry syndrome; severe mental retardation sometimes associated with abnormalities of growth, cardiac abnormalities, kyphoscoliosis as well as auditory and visual abnormalities. * Fabry disease; A lysosomal storage disease causing anhidrosis, fatigue, angiokeratomas, burning extremity pain and ocular involvement. * Hunter's Syndrome; potentially causing hearing loss, thickening of the heart valves leading to a decline in cardiac function, obstructive airway disease, sleep apnea, and enlargement of the liver and spleen. * Hypohidrotic ectodermal dysplasia, presenting with hypohidrosis, hypotrichosis, hypodontia * Kabuki syndrome; multiple congenital anomalies and mental retardation. * Kennedy disease; muscle cramps and progressive weakness * Lesch-Nyhan syndrome; neurologic dysfunction, cognitive and behavioral disturbances including self-mutilation, and uric acid overproduction (hyperuricemia) * Lowe Syndrome; hydrophthalmia, cataracts, intellectual disabilities, aminoaciduria, reduced renal ammonia production and vitamin D-resistant rickets * Menkes disease; sparse and coarse hair, growth failure, and deterioration of the nervous system * Nasodigitoacoustic syndrome; mishaped nose, brachydactyly of the distal phalanges, sensorineural deafness * Nonsyndromic deafness and X-linked nonsyndromic deafness; hearing loss * Norrie disease; cataracts, leukocoria along with other developmental issues in the eye * Ornithine transcarbamylase deficiency; developmental delay and mental retardation. Progressive liver damage, skin lesions, and brittle hair may also be seen * Siderius X-linked mental retardation syndrome; cleft lip and palate with mental retardation and facial dysmorphism, caused by mutations in the histone demethylase PHF8 * Spinal muscular atrophy caused by UBE1 gene mutation; weakness due to loss of the motor neurons of the spinal cord and brainstem * X-linked sideroblastic anemia; skin paleness, fatigue, dizziness and enlarged spleen and liver. See also * Sex linkage * X-linked dominant inheritance External links *X-linked diseases from the Wellcome Trust *X linked recessive from the women's health References Category:Genetics